The present invention relates to a motor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure applying a bus-bar in order to wire a coil wound around a stator in parallel and a method of winding the coil using the same.
Generally, a motor or a generator is used by wiring a plurality of coils wound around a stator. Particularly, most of AC motors or generators wire the coils in parallel. In the case of such parallel wiring, since an end of a wound coil should be connected to each tooth of the stator, the number of coils to be wired is considerably large, and thus wiring methods more convenient and having good electrical characteristics while avoiding electrical interference with each phase are proposed.
Particularly, a structure applying a bus-bar to avoid electrical interference with other phases while connecting the same phase is frequently employed to wire the coils. Korean Laid-opened Patent Nos. 10-2008-0068437, 10-2010-46922, and 10-2010-0059548 disclose a method of wiring of coils using a bus-bar. According to such a conventional bus-bar structure, since an end of each coil should be connected to a connection tab of a bus-bar while a plurality of coils is protruded toward the top of the stator core, it is difficult to do the work.
Specifically, in the case of Korean Patent No. 10-2008-0068437, electrical wiring is performed by inserting an end portion of a coil protruding upward into a coil insertion hole formed in the bus-bar. In this case, since the end portions of some coils which are not inserted generate interference when the end portion of the coil is inserted into the hole, it is very difficult to simultaneously insert a plurality of coil end portions into the holes, respectively. In addition, in the case of Korean Patent Nos. 10-2010-46922 and 10-2010-0059548, the end portions of the coils should be respectively connected to connection tabs of the bus-bar while being protruded toward the top, the work is very difficult to do, and it is possible to connect a coil to a wrong connection tab.
In order to solve these problems, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1146440 improves workability by bending and aligning two ends of a coil wound around a tooth toward an upper insulator and then positioning the coil at a coil lead unit of a bus-bar housing corresponding to the position of each coil.
However, since Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1146440 requires too many working processes since each end should be cut and wired after winding a coil around each tooth and, in the case of 3-phase parallel wiring, bus-bars for connecting U, V and W phases to a neutral point are concentrated on one bus-bar housing, there is a limit in improving the speed of work.
Therefore, in order to solve the problems described above, inventors of the present invention propose a stator of a motor having a bus-bar wiring structure, which applies a structure enabling parallel wiring by applying a method of sequentially winding one coil around all teeth, and a method of wiring the coil in parallel.